Stage Reward
Most of battle stages in Battle Cats yield some sort of rewards for players who managed to clear it. This is what called as Stage Reward or also Stage's treasure. Please refer to the stage page for info about what is the reward for said stage. When player obtained a stage reward, a special pop-up box will appear during the stage clear result screen. Kinds of reward Currently, the stage reward can be divided into five kinds of reward: 1. Common stage reward is given randomly when clearing any stage. The chance to obtain one is very low in most cases. Usually the reward is in form of battle power-ups given in low quantity. If the said stage has no mentioned common reward, a randomly common reward of battle power-ups is designated instead. 2. Special stage reward is given only on certain (limited) stages with certain drop chance. Special stage drop is more varied which could also be catfruits, cat capsule tickets, special units, unlocked true forms, cat food or upgrade XP. Rewards like battle powerups or capsule ticket may obtained repeatedly while others like unlocked units and true form usually only rewarded once which after that the stage rewards common drop instead or lower tier special stage rewards if any exist. 3. Treasure reward is only available in Story mode. They offer various permanent upgrades to players such as increased stamina capacity and regeneration, in-battle wallet max and money production, increased attack power of units or reduced enemy defense / attack power and many more. See the linked page for further explanation. 4. Timed-reward drop is same like special stage drop. However instead of using drop chance, they are only given when player able to clear the stage with certain score levels; The score is determined based on player performances like how fast the stage is cleared, number of units used and effectiveness, remaining base health (percentage) and many other factors. See the linked page for further explanation. 5. Stage clearance reward is given usually only once upon the first time the player cleared the designated stage. It can be unlocked game features, stamina refills, catfood, special units or something else. Example of the reward given are: * Unlocked Gamatoto Expedition after clearing Shiga Pfc. (BCJP) or Greece (BCEN) stage in the first story chapter, * Stamina refills and cat food given after clearing the last stage in a chapter * Unlocked Stories of Legend after clearing the main story chapter * Awakening stages for some special units like Crazed Cat Units which only unlocked after unlocking all units in the set first. Reward Mechanism Under normal conditions, the first three kinds of stage reward can only be given one upon a time prioritizing the latter. For example: Certain stage has common drop chance of battle powerups with 1% chance and also special drop of cat unit with 30% chance. Suppose if the player is eligible for both reward, the player will only get the special unit unlocked instead. Example of this stage is Oncoming Maelstrom (Expert). However, if the said unit is given as clearance reward like Bean Cats (Special Cat) from Shiga Pfc. (BCJP) or Greece (BCEN) stage, then it is possible to obtain both the said units and treasure or common drop reward of the stage for total of two rewards in one time. The timed stage reward also separated and can be rewarded in same time. Some stages also features tiered rewards such as Catfruit stages. For example, the drop chance mentioned are reward A (70%), reward B (50%) and reward C (30%) then the game will calculate the player eliggibility first from the highest tier reward C (30%). Suppose if player does not pass for any reward, the stage will count for random generated common reward chance before finally decide player gets no reward at all. The drop chance also may varies accordingly to the Stage Difficulties so same stage with different difficulty may have different chance reward such as the awakening stages which have 30% unlock form chance for easier stage version and 100% unlock chance for harder stage version. Note of Treasure Radar Usage Treasure radar only affected the first three kinds of rewards drop chance and only affect one of it prioritizing the latter. Some stages have special stage reward which often mistaken as stage clearance reward instead due to 100% reward chance. Example of this are Crazed Cats stages where using treasure radar on first clear is a waste since the drop chance of the reward is already 100%. Stages with multiple tier special rewards such as Catfruit stages have some sort of designated treasure radar tier instead. Example for Catfruit stages is Treasure Radar guarantee player to obtain catfruit at least but not epic catfruit which is the highest tier special reward except the player eligible for it or clearing Catfruit Jubilee (which should not possible since Catfruit Jubilee does not allowed any power-ups used). Category:Game Features